El cuatri robo
by Bran the Warg
Summary: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky y Dawn se ven obligados a ayudar al Sr. García a robar el diamante Iguala en uno de los lugares más peligrosos para el submundo criminal.
1. Una visita inesperada

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No es de mi propiedad la serie de televisión _Nicky, Ricky, Dicky y Dawn_ como tampoco los derechos de autor en general o cualquier mercancía que de ella se derive. El propósito del siguiente relato es, mera y únicamente, el entretenimiento y de ninguna manera fue hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

Estaban todos los Harpers en la celda comunitaria de la comisaría de policía del quinto distrito jugando trivia cuando aparece un extraño personaje, vestido en traje de combate completamente blanco del cual el rostro era un respirador y un visor con polarizado de espejo de color amarillo metálico —Viejo, pareces un soldado de nieve de Halo— dijo Dicky pero el personaje ignorando la observación dijo —Familia Harper, tenemos negocios que discutir— acto seguido saca un juego de ganzúas y abre la celda —Por favor salgan, nuestro transporte aguarda afuera— un poco confundidos aceptaron cuando su extraño visitante puso su mano sobre una daga en su cintura. Salieron por la parte trasera donde una camioneta SUV negra los esperaba lista para partir, durante el viaje reinó el silencio más absoluto imaginable.

* * *

( _En casa de los Harper_ )

Todos entraron a la sala asustados, ese miedo solo creció cuando vieron a otros cuatro muchachos, tres con rifles de asalto y uno haciendo malabares con cuchillos, los cuatro trajes de con protecciones de Kevlar, uno de ellos estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina junto un maletín de color gris acero en tono mate —Por favor siéntense para empezar con la exposición— todos obedecieron —Muy bien, iré directo al grano; necesito que los cuatrillizos me ayude a robar 83.6 millones de dólares en diamantes, por una comisión del 5% y si quieren saber cuanto es pregúntenle a Ricky— todos se le quedaron viendo —Nos tocaría $1,045,000 a cada uno de nosotros— uno de los compañeros del criminal en traje blanco les aclaro —No, su comisión es del 5% cada uno, ósea 4.18 millones cada uno— los cuatro chamacos se quedaron perplejos y con la boca abierta —Entonces ¿Están de acuerdo?— obviamente los cuatro asintieron —Espera un momento, no puedes llevarte a nuestros hijos así como si nada, tienen apenas 10 años... ¡Tom ayúdame!— le dijo Anne desesperada a su esposo —¡Llamare a los policías!— agarro el teléfono y marco a emergencias, el celular del muchacho al pie de las escaleras timbro —911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?— Tom colgó y puso al teléfono de nuevo en su base —Voy por ayuda Anne— Tom se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando un cuchillo paso a milímetros de su cabeza y clavándose en la puerta —Sr. Harper, estos caballeros han venido aquí para controlar cualquier visitante inesperado porque confío en que después de ver una pequeña presentación no podrán más peros a mi petición— el muchacho que estaba en la cocina se acerco a la mesa de centro con el maletín, el cual puso en la mesa y lo abrió; adentro del maletín había una especie de computadora o mas bien un centro de comando. Todos aguardaban expectantes cuando la pantalla plana LED de 40 pulgadas de la sala se encendió y mostró varios estados de cuentas —¿Lo reconocen?— ambos padres negaron con la cabeza —Son todas sus cuentas bancarias, fondos de ahorro incluso el seguro de vida y de gastos médicos de su familia, ahora observen— tecleo algo en el maletín y los números de todas cuentas en pantalla empezaron una cuenta regresiva hasta quedar en ceros y lo único que podían hacer era mirar pasmados como todos sus ahorros desaparecían frente a ellos —Ahora están en bancarrota, por lo que tal vez quieran ir vendiendo la camioneta y la casa, tal vez les alcanza para un par de meses pero me temo que hacienda les quitara lo poco que junten porque el próximo mes ya es tiempo de pagar impuestos— Ricky, que había estado callado, por fin hablo —¿Quién es usted y por qué nos hace esto?—¡Oh! Perdonen la falta de modales, ni siquiera me cambiado desde Varsovia y he olvidado presentarme, mis sinceras disculpas por el olor y mi descuido— tecleo algo en el maletín y en la pantalla apareció la página de los más buscados de la INTERPOL...


	2. Señor García

En la página de la INTERPOL figuraban algunos de los crimínales mas infames del mundo, su invitado selecciono el puesto número tres, un tal Señor García

* * *

 ** _SE BUSCA_**

 _Por fraude bancario, lavado de dinero, robo de arte, desfalco, obstrucción de la justicia, tortura, contrabando, falsificación de documentos oficiales, robo de identidad, falsificación de dinero, personificación de personal diplomático y de fuerzas del orden, terrorismo, tráfico de armas, extorsión, chantaje._

* * *

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el curriculum de quien tenían frente a ellos —Y eso que solo son los cargos que me han probado en los 38 países donde soy buscado— dijo con una muy marcada arrogancia en su voz —Eres un criminal— dijo Dicky de manera incrédula, lo que hizo que todos se le quedaran viendo con cara de _Gracias por decirnos lo obvio _ —Es obvio, nos saco a la fuerza de la carcel, vació las cuentas bancarias de mamá y papá, quiere que **ROBEMOS** diamantes de una bóveda— le dijo Dawn molesta —De hecho el diamante no esta en una bóveda sino en el Castillo de Chapultepec, una fortaleza en la capital del país, en la actualidad es una atracción turística y un museo. Lo que buscamos es el diamante que estaba en el crucifijo personal de la habitación del emperador Agustín de Iturbide, ahora por favor, siéntense o se van a cansar— los seis se sentaron mientras el señor García seguía con su presentación —El famoso diamante Iguala originalmente estaba incrustado en la silla de montar del último virrey de Nueva España, Juan O'Donoju, quien después de firmar los tratados de Córdoba, paso por la ciudad de Iguala de la Independencia o Iguala simplemente, que está en el estado de Guerrero, para dejar el diamante de color rojo claro que traía en la silla de su caballo como ofrenda de paz y de buena voluntad hacia la recién creada nación, la historia cuenta que Iturbide ordenó que lo pusieran en su crucifijo después de que evitará que la flecha de un bandolero le atravesará el pulmón— hizo una pausa y continuó para poner una serie de fotos del diamante y el crucifijo —El diamante en sí, pesa 122 quilates, eso sumado al valor histórico le da un valor récord de 83.6 millones de dólares en el mercado negro. ¿Dudas hasta aquí?— Dawn alzo la mano —¿Qué no los diamantes son transparentes y los rubíes son rojos?—Estás en lo correcto y te equivocaste también; los diamantes completamente transparentes, naturales, son uno en un millón, la gran mayoría de los " _transparentes_ " tienen un leve matiz amarillo, pero los que tienen un sutil tono rojo sin ser rubíes son más raros aún que los transparentes puros. Pero sí, los rubíes son de color rojo intenso y los más raros y costosos son los " _Sangre paloma_ ", debido a la pureza e intensidad de su rojo. ¿Alguien más?— Ricky pregunto —Si eres un criminal tan notorio, supongo que tienes mucho dinero ¿Cierto?— García asintió —Entonces, ¿Porqué no le pagaste a otros ladrones profesionales para que te ayudarán?— García rio por lo bajo —Eres en realidad muy listó Ricky—Gracias— le agradeció él —Verás, en este momento ningún ladron sensato le robaría al gobierno mexicano y no por su seguridad, es patética si la comparas con la que nosotros trabajamos, pero la situación política está muy tensa— todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de confusión —Miren últimamente una ola de crímenes ha estado minando la poca autoridad y confianza de la que gozaba el gobierno del país, entonces están desesperados por atrapar a unos criminales y ponerlos de ejemplo y recuperar el orgullo perdido— Nicky levanto la mano —¿Qué tan malo puede ser, digo existen los derechos humanos y la Constitución de ese país?— los cinco criminales se soltaron a reír a carcajadas —Nicky no conoces mi país, cuando el gobierno siente que estás desafiando su autoridad le importa un comino los derechos humanos y la Constitución se la pasa por el arco del triunfo. Si nos llegan a atrapar, vamos a terminar en una carcel federal y allí los guardias y los reos hacen contigo lo que les plazca, más cuando vean que nunca han puesto pie en una prisión— uno de los guardias armados del Señor García dijo sarcásticamente —Un consejo si los atrapan, paren bien el trasero y traten de no gritar— los cinco volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Anne intento pararse para golpear a García pero Tom la detuvo —Señora Harper no le aconsejo que se lastimé, recuerde que no tiene seguro médico y que yo, tengo entrenamiento militar— Tom habló después de sentar a su esposa en el sillón —Díganos al menos el plan para que nuestros hijos eviten ser violados en una prisión extranjera—Con gusto Señor Harper: El conserje del ala Noreste del 4º y 5º piso esta disgusto de que lo van a despedir en dos semanas después de 38 años de servicio sin darle pensión por lo cual nos facilitará acceso al ala donde limpia. La semana que viene, más precisamente el Miércoles, es el día de traer a tu hijo al trabajo por tercer año y esa es nuestra entrada, seremos los cinco nietos de Don Alfredo Rodríguez. Básicamente, nos metemos como ayudantes del conserje, Dicky distraerá a la hija del guardia de seguridad, yo me encargo del guardia, Nicky, que será el segundo al mando...—¡Ey! ¿Cómo que Nicky será el segundo al mando? ¡Yo soy el listo, tú mismo lo dijiste!— le interrumpió indignado Ricky —Sí Ricky, tu eres el listo, pero eso no basta, necesito que el segundo al mando sea capaz de usar el pensamiento lateral y sepa colorear fuera de las líneas porque va estar solo con Dawn y estará encargado de extraer el diamante de la cruz de kilo y medio de marmol con detalles de oro, mientras Dawn se saca este contenedor que va a llevar oculto y donde Nicky va a guardar el diamante, Dawn se vuelve a guardar el paquete y salimos caminando por la puerta de enfrente a la mañana siguiente antes de la primera ronda del día. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?— Dawn alzó la mano —¿De qué sirve ser el segundo al mando?—Bueno, en caso de ser atrapados ser el segundo al mando de un personaje tan notorio del submundo— esto último con una soberbia muy marcada —es casi una póliza contra maltratos en cualquier prisión— a continuación, Ricky alzo la mano —Quiero que me digas ¿Porqué Nicky es mejor que yo?— García suspiro y le dijo —Haré algo mejor, te lo mostrare—

* * *

( _En la cocina_ )

El señor García saco varios objetos como bolsas de plástico, una cubeta, utensilios de cocina entre otras cosas y todo lo puso en la mesa del comedor, se volteo a los cuatrillizos y les dijo —He aquí varios materiales para construir un arma, tendrán 6 minutos y el que mejor lo haga será el o la segunda al mando. ¡Ah! Una cosita mas, solo pueden utilizar lo que este en esta mesa—

Dicky agarró dos botellas de Cerveza de Raíz y las golpeo contra la mesa y dijo —¡Tiempo!— sus hermanos lo miraron —¡No es justo! Solo rompiste dos botellas—Les quedan 5 minutos solamente— les recordó García, los tres volvieron a sus armas, no sin antes darle una última mirada de odio a Dicky. Dawn estaba entrelazando las ramas de un apio alrededor de tres cuchillos de carne mientras miraba de reojo a Ricky que estaba uniendo el tenedor y la cuchara de ensaladas con un trozo de cuerda para que no se saliera el aguacate que estaba entre ambos cubiertos sin embargo, nadie parecía importarle que estaba haciendo Nicky, quien simplemente había agarrado varias bolsas de plástico junto a la tostadora y un plato hondo al que lleno de agua; dentro de la mascara de su traje, el señor García sonrío al ver a Nicky...

( _6 minutos después_ )

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¿Quién quiere empezar?—Yo empezare porque soy la mayor— declaró Dawn —¡Por 4 segundos!— protestaron los tres muchachos —Muy bien creo que antes de empezar debo disculparme con Ricky por que realmente lo hizo muy bien al crear una maza muy bien improvisada, segundo Dicky podrá ser un flojo y no ser muy brillante pero resolvió bien la situación y tercero, ya he decidido quien será mi segundo al mando—Déjame adivinar, viste tu error al no elegirme primero y ahora vas a admitir que yo seré tu mano derecha— dijo Ricky arrogantemente —No, tú no creaste un puñal, tu atención se enfocó solo en tu hermana y seguiste mis reglas al pie de la letra— los cuatrillizos se quedaron pasmados, confundidos, ¿Acaso las reglas no eran para seguirse? —Nicky, creo este puñal con unas bolsas de plástico y un poco de agua; fue el único que supo torcer las reglas para que se adaptarán a lo que él necesitaba— les dijo mientras encajaba la punta del triángulo de bolsas derretidas en una manzana, después camino hacia Nicky y le dijo —Intenta traicionarme y tus padres tendrán suerte si encuentran las sobras de tu cadaver— le dijo con una voz fría y amenazante —Disculpa pero ¿Cómo puedes confiar en tu equipo si nadie sigue las reglas?— el Señor García rió sonoramente —Ricky, nosotros nunca nos confiamos plenamente, en el momento en que haces eso, firmas tu sentencia de muerte— todos se quedaron confundidos, si nadie confiaba en nadie entonces ¿Porque se organizaban en equipos? Y también ¿Cómo lograban hacerlo funcionar? —Oye sino hay confianza entre ustedes, ¿Cómo trabajan en equipo, como saben que no los van a traicionar en cualquier momento?— preguntó Dawn —Bueno en nuestro mundo la confianza se sustituye por miedo y brutalidad; entre mayor miedo por tu forma de tratar a tus adversarios es menos probable que alguien intente pasarse de listo, por ejemplo yo soy de los criminales más temidos por lo tanto se la piensan 2 veces antes de actuar en mi contra— Nicky habló por primera vez desde que les pusieron el reto —Disculpa pero ¿Porqué me elegiste a mí, digo la gente no suele notarme?—Bueno, cuando te veo me siento identificado porque solía ser de manera similar a ti cuando tenía 12— los cuatrillizos se quedaron mudos al oír eso, García rápidamente aclaró —No quiere decir que vayas a convertirte en mi, esa será tú elección. Ahora rápido hay que viajar hasta nuestro objetivo—


	3. El viaje

Después de despedirse de sus padres en la sala salieron a su cochera para esperar su transporte.

A Ricky, Dicky y Dawn los subieron a una Ford Escape color plata. Nicky, por otra parte, se tuvo que conformar con ir junto al Señor García en un Mercedes Benz S Class XXL de color caoba, brillante a la luz de la noche.

 _Las ventajas de ser el segundo al mando._

Adentro había cuatro asientos de piel con diseños en color chocolate y crema, puestos frente a frente en parejas, una mesa retráctil en medio de los asientos, cuatro porta vasos, una pequeña hielera en un lado y una pequeña despensa con bocadillos en la otra, además de dos pantallas planas UHD y bocinas Bosé con sonido surround.

—Si quieres algo, solo sírvete Nicky— él sacó unas galletas aún mirando con cautela a García, su mente aún pensando en lo que les había dicho sobre porque lo había elegido para ser su segundo al mando. Entonces García agarro 2 vasos y leche de un cartón que venía en su hielera, le pasó uno a Nicky y conservó el otro mientras sacaba un paquetes de empanadas —¿Aún pensando en que veo de mí en ti Nicky?— un escalofrío recorrió su espalda _¿Acaso lee la mente este sujeto?_ Pensó impactado por la pregunta, pero aún así asintió —No quiero que pienses que, necesariamente, vas a terminar como yo y aunque no niego que tiene sus ventajas pero también tiene sus desventajas— no sabía de dónde había salido su pregunta o el valor para hacerla pero Nicky, simplemente sentía que debía saber —¿Qué son más, las ventajas o las desventajas?—Depende de tu punto de vista y de lo que busques— la expresión curiosa y confundida de su interlocutor bastó para que siguiera con la explicación —Verás mucha gente quisiera ganar más dinero, más rápido y más fácil y yo tengo eso, hago un par de cosas aquí y allá, de vez en cuando y ganó millones, no tengo horarios de trabajo, puedo ir y venir por todo el mundo a como me plazca, entre otras cosas...—¿Pero?— García sonrío ante la curiosidad de Nicky —Pero, no he usado mi nombre desde la secundaria, siempre tengo que estar alerta, nunca confío plenamente en nadie, no tengo relaciones sentimentales con nadie— ambos tenían un bigote de leche, se rieron de cómo se veían; de la nada Nicky hizo otra pregunta —¿Vale la pena pasar por todo eso?—Para mí, si porque llegue aquí haciendo lo que disfruto más y en lo que soy bueno. Y eso que empecé como espía, pero no terminaba de encajar en la agencia, así que deserté y bueno el resto, como dicen, es historia— Nicky se quedó pensando en eso —Nicky, ¿Alguna vez te escuchan tus hermanos?—No para ellos yo soy invisible a la hora de tomar decisiones, Dawn y Ricky siempre discuten sobre que debemos hacer pero jamás nos toman en cuenta a Dicky o a mi— se sentía extraño estarle contando sus problemas familiares a un criminal internacional, pero como era el primero que, en serio, sentía que lo escuchaba —Justo como lo sospechaba— dijo quedamente García, Nicky se puso a la defensiva de inmediato —No actúes como si nos conocieras que tú apareciste de la nada— García reía por lo bajo —Dawn es quien tiene la energía y el carisma, razón por la cual actúa como su lideresa, se interesa en todo tipo de actividades tanto escolares como extra escolares, siempre trata de probar que puede hacerlo todo al tiempo que mantiene a su tropa unida en las buenas y en las malas y también es algo presumida, haciendo incapie en esos 4 segundos de diferencia cada vez que puede. Además de ser intransigente en ocasiones llegando a tomar decisiones abruptas sin consultarlos primero. Ricky, por otra parte, es el más inteligente del cuarteto, seguramente políglota, saca siempre calificaciones de excelencia académica, sus pasatiempos están enfocados a darle un mejor currículum para su universidad y más tarde su carrera y por lo tanto siempre cumple las reglas al pie de la letra; sin embargo, es arrogante con frecuencia en adición a desafiar constantemente a Dawn por el liderazgo del grupo, los ve a ti y a Dicky como adversarios inferiores a su nivel y siempre los pasa de largo, muchas veces se enoja con ustedes porque no entienden su razonamiento. Dicky, es el cuatrillizo que siempre tiene la palabra precisa y la sonrisa perfecta, siempre haya la forma más fácil de hacer algo y nunca se estresa no importa que pase— Nicky asintió ya que no podía hablar de lo asombrado, este sujeto estaba describiendo exactamente a sus hermanos y hermana —Por último, tú, Nicky. Eres el creativo e ingenioso de entre tus hermanos, pero al ser el más pequeño nunca te toman en serio, eres una biblioteca de datos curiosos y por lo tanto puedes salir casi de cualquier situación, entiendes que ser creativo implica salirte de lo establecido y colorear fuera de las líneas, también cuando haces algo lo haces por el mero placer de hacerlo, sin buscar otra meta más grande o intrínseca, te encanta vivir nuevas experiencias pues lo desconocido es emocionante; lo más notable de tu personalidad es que te importa un rábano lo que la gente piense prefiriendo ser tú mismo en todos los aspectos de tu vida, razón por la cual usan los calificativos de _"Raro", "Peculiar", "Extraño", "Original" o "Fenómeno"_ — García había terminado con su descripción y lo asombro mostrándole que, de hecho, los conocía muy bien, demasiado bien —Nadie me ha llamado fenómeno, pero como supiste todo eso, ¿Acaso nos haz estado siguiendo?— respondió Nicky —No los he seguido pero soy muy bueno con los perfiles psicológicos y no me fue muy difícil deducir sus personalidades observándolos en el breve tiempo que llevamos de conocernos—Oye si me parezco a ti, entonces ¿Sabes lo que se siente que te subestimen?— García asintió —Me suele pasar con mi hermano menor, solo le llevó una semana de ventaja pero él siempre fue el protector de nosotros 2 cuando éramos unos niños y aún ahora se comporta como mi protector—¿A qué se dedica ahora?—Es agente de la INTERPOL— Nicky no salía de su asombro, él tenía que estar mintiendo, como es que su hermano pueda ser de la INTERPOL, si estaba sentado frente a un criminal sumamente notorio —Cierra la boca que hay moscas Nicky— dijo García —¿Cómo es que no te ha arrestado?— Nicky trato de que no sonara retorica su pregunta, porque muy probablemente su hermano es un policía corrupto pero no quería que García se molestara —El no tiene idea de que yo soy el Señor García, así de bueno soy— Hubo silencio y solo se oía el ruido del camino afuera del Mercedes. El auto se detuvo. —Bueno, hay que abordar nuestro avión— ambos salieron de su transporte y fueron recibidos por las miradas molestas de Ricky, Dicky y Dawn, también se bajaron dos de los compañeros del Señor García; quienes abordaron el avión sin mediar palabra.

* * *

El avión era un lujoso Trifan 600, un avión de pasajeros equipado para 6 pasajero sin embargo, este avión en particular puede despegar como helicóptero y volar como avión. Una vez adentro se acomodaron en los asientos; había 2 filas encontradas, de 3 asientos cada una, hasta adelante estaban el piloto y el copiloto, los compañeros del Señor García,el interior de la aeronave era blanco solo viéndose negro el marco de las ventanas.

Cuando subieron Nicky y el Señor García tomaron 2 asientos de la fila izquierda mientras que el resto de los cuatrillizos se sentaron en la fila contraria de brazos cruzados, alternando las miradas de odio entre su hermano y García —Bueno ya que nadie va a decir nada amenazante, creo que les explicaré cómo haremos esto—Espera ¿El plan ya lo habías dicho cuando estábamos en la sala con nuestros padres?— preguntó Dawn —No a detalle, no a detalle—

 _ **Primero** : Nos disfrazaremos para compartir tantos rasgos como sea posible, por lo cual tendremos que disfrazarnos Nicky y yo para ser lo más parecidos, en lo físico, al resto de ustedes; yo tendré que usar una máscara y peluca, Nicky solo la peluca. _

_**Segundo** : Aterrizamos en el Estadio Azul, Casa del equipo de futbol Cruz Azul, de ahí nos recoge nuestro contacto y nos lleva al Castillo de Chapultepec, donde nos identificamos como los nietos del señor._

 _ **Tercero** : Dicky coquetea con la hija del guardia de seguridad, mientras Nicky y Dawn extraen el paquete, yo estaré en los monitores de seguridad vigilando que ocurran visitas inesperadas y Ricky, creo que te encontrarás muy bien con el curador._

 _ **Cuarto** : Regresan a su casa con su parte, yo con la mía y el buen conserje igual. Todos felices._

 _—¿_ Preguntas?— dijo al término de la explicación —¿Qué le vas a hacer al guardia de seguridad de los monitores?— preguntó Ricky —Dispararle un dardo tranquilizante—Y ¿Porqué no matarlo?— preguntó Dawn, García se encogió de hombros —Un cadaver siempre hace sonar las alarmas y atrae atención innecesaria, además, tiene una hija— Nicky, que había estado pensativo, pregunto —¿Cada cuánto tienes que dar un golpe para mantener tu estilo de vida?— Dawn y Ricky lo miraron con cara de reproche, pero Nicky ya había aprendido a ignorarlos —Bueno mira Nicky, ustedes van a ganar un total de 16.72 millones de dólares lo que ya les ayuda financiar la educación de los cuatro y vivir un estilo de vida holgado económicamente hablando, pero, por cómo yo vivo, yo estoy acostumbrado a un estilo más costoso y extravagante, y ese mismo dinero me duraría un mes a lo mucho, tres semanas y feria— la rampa del avión se abrió y vieron un campo de futbol; habían llegado a la Ciudad de México.


End file.
